wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Tragedy of Orca
The Tragedy Of Orca A Normal Day “Queen Coral, I challenge you for the throne of the SeaWings!” It had started out as a normal day. But one should never think each day is a normal day. Because this was the worst day ever. One week prior to today, though, my only daughter of my first clutch, Orca, had made a breathtakingly beautiful statue of herself. It was made out of green marble, and had two shiny sapphires as eyes. It sat on a marble pedestal, with its claws curled around the top of the pedestal. Orca had insisted that it be put in the Royal Hatchery, so it could overlook all of the eggs. (Well, eggs, and future eggs.) I had been happy to put it in there, it was a very realistic. Council was normal too. My scrolls were a hit, as always. The school program was doing well, with each dragonet reading all of my fine scrolls, and learning Aquatic from my dear Gill. My treasure was all safe, as always. The Summer Palace was well hidden, with no attacks in all its time. It was most splendid that Orca was finally a full dragon. Not a dragonet anymore, and a week ago, it was her hatch day. It was most exciting, they had a dinner with every type of sea creature that you could imagine. (Well, almost. I’d never serve fresh SeaWing!) As I said, a normal day. It was morning, and all the Council members and the royalty were eating a meal. I had just given everyone permission to eat, and I was talking to my Gill. I heard a voice saying my name, but I ignored it. “Mother.” I continued listening to Gill. “Mother!” Did someone say something? Well, I need to talk to Gill. “QUEEN CORAL!” I jumped and turned immediately at the shout. It had come out of non-other than Orca. I frowned, than pushing my worries away, and opened my mouth to reply. But she continued before I could speak. And I wished she had never said a word. “Queen Coral,” Orca said again. “I challenge you for the throne of the SeaWings!” Orca’s voice echoed through the Summer Palace. SeaWings all around popped their heads out from their current residence. Small gasps of surprise came from the crevices all around them. It was the worst feeling ever. It was a dreadful sinking feeling that started up at my horns all the way down to my tail. I shivered involuntary. “So…” Another royal member, Moray hissed with hatred. “Since that has been mentioned, this could be the last time either of us talk to the current queen, or her daughter." I looked into my daughters eyes. She narrowed her blue eyes. “I accept this challenge.” I hissed, and flicked my tail. “Council over.” I took in a deep breath, and looked Orca over. Her name suited her colors well, except her white had a bluish tinge to it. But, she was well muscled and strong. She had won many battles with rival SkyWings, sending them into the ocean with a smack of her tail. Many times she almost died though. She had a burn that went down her neck to remember that. Later, as I rested in the Deep Palace, on my seaweed bed, I thought about things. Such as, this could be the last time I sleep on this bed. Sleep came quicker than I thought. ~ I woke up, and a feeling of dread took over me. This was the day that I died… or killed my own daughter. I felt sick. I had to face it head on. I swam off from my bed, hearing the water swish around me. I took most of my jewelry off, except my narwhal spear at the end of my tail. It was time to meet a challenge Just an accident The arena was filled with water, but the walls went above the surface, for air fighting. The water was a beautiful blue, and the sun was just coming up, with the two moons full, and distant. The air was fresh. It seemed like a highly overrated day. So it was me, me and Orca. A dragon flew down, and stopped above the water. Both of us were above the water. “Queen Coral, against…. Princess Orca. Teeth ready, claws sharped, Go!” The dragon flew away just as quickly as it came. Then Orca was on me. She slammed into me with her tail, knocking me of guard, and into the water. Time to fight back. I lashed back, with my teeth and claws. The battle underwater was fierce. I felt a stinging pain as she scratched me with her claws. I reached out, and bit the weak spot on her tail. She roared in pain, and slammed me into a wall, above water. I clawed at her belly, and she hissed in pain. I whacked the side of her body with my tail, knocking her off me. I took off into the air, and hovered for a few moments, catching my breath. Then Orca slammed into me, almost knocking me from the air. I took a moment to flash all of my lights, and Orca was blinded for a second. I slammed my tail into her head, as fiercely as I could. She blinked, wobbled, and shook her head. She snarled at me, then knocked me against a wall, on a small area of beach on the ground. “Time to die!” She hissed. I cringed, then flicked my tail. The narwhal spear end caught in her skin, right by her heart. “I did this all wrong mother, didn’t I? You’re going to rule forever. You should thank me. Now no one can stop you” A narwhal spear I looked at the spear on my tail, which was bloody. Orca was dead, and I lie next to my female egg. Something has been killing off my daughters. An assassin, I guess. It is close to hatching, and I have stayed next to it for almost a year. A deep sadness was filling my heart. My dear Gill was captured by SkyWings. The egg shifted. I looked down at it, and it had a crack. The egg glowed, and cracked open. A tiny, perfect, whitish dragonet looked up at me. She had tinges of pink in some parts of her body. “Awwark?” She blinked at me. I smiled, then used my lights to say a cheery “Hello!” Happiness engulfed me, overcoming the sadness. It was therefore the happiest day of my life. --Razor Seawing (talk) 16:43, July 2, 2015 (UTC)The End--Razor Seawing (talk) 16:43, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)